1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera and more particularly to a camera, the photographing mode of which is arranged to be changeable between a tungsten-light mode and a day-light mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the photographing mode of video cameras (motion and still pictures) and TV cameras, for example, is arranged to be changeable between a tungsten-light mode and a day-light mode as desired. In a generally practiced method for effecting this change-over, the color balance of the camera is either optically or electrically shifted according to a difference in color characteristic between the tungsten-light and the day-light. For example, a white balance is set on the basis of the tungsten-light and, for changing the photographing mode to a day-light mode, either the color mixing ratio between R (red) and B (blue) is changed in processing electrical signals or a CCA filter (a color conversion type A filter) is inserted in front of an image pickup surface.
In carrying out flash photography with the camera arranged in such a manner, the photographing mode of the camera must be set in a day-light mode according to the color characteristic of the light to be emitted by the flash device in use. In this connection, it is conceivable either to fix the photographing mode to a day-light mode by a manual operation at the time of mounting a flash device on the camera or to have the mode automatically fixed to the day-light mode in response to the mounting of a flash device on the camera. In the former case, however, there always remains a fear of failure by forgetting the manual operation. In the latter case, an appropriate photographing becomes impossible under a tungsten-light illumination without using a flash device while the flash device is left mounted on the camera. Further, in case where monitoring is to be accomplished, for example, monitoring in the tungsten-light mode is preferable if the object to be photographed continues to be under tungsten-light illumination until immediately before flash photographing. Therefore, the mode change-over arrangements of the prior art described above have been apt to give inconveniences.